gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kalashnikov AK-47
CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE IS NO REFERENCE TO THE STG-44. ----------------------------------- Well then add one this is a Wiki anyone can edit, just keep it tidy and accurate and you can add what you want within reason 8-) --'Climax Void' . Article "The main differences between the AK-47 and AR-15 are accuracy, weight, recoil, and reliability. Compared to an AR-15, an AK-47 is not as accurate. A shooting test at 200 meters at a 12x12 inch (304.8x304.8 mm) shows that the AR-15 has a grouping of approximately 2 inches (50.8 mm) and the AK-47 only hits the target 3 out of the 10 times fired, with a grouping of approximately 7 inches (177.8 mm)." How is the AK-47's accuracy affected by it's weight? When was this shooting test? Why is the number of times the AR15 hits the target left out? *I would assume its left out cause it (AR-15) hit it all 10 times. With a 2 inch grouping you could guess. And weight matters (I would think, never shot a gun much less an AK-47) cause the amount of force that is coming back to the shooter. Fatigue could set in easily if your shoulder is getting beat on, thus weakening your grip on the gun. But this article doesn't point out specific points of both firearms. --Dtlwarrior 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Even though I removed this section when I cleaned the article, I just saw this and feel the need to clarify some things. Firstly, weight does matter, but not when you're referring to the weapon's inherent precision. Weight matters because not everyone is the same. Some shooters are stronger than others. :Secondly, I've fired both weapons in question, and I own an AR-15. Reliability issues in BOTH designs are non-existent, provided the weapons are built properly and maintained properly (believe it or not, AKs need maintenance too; all manmade machines do). The main difference between the AK and the AR is the WAY they are operated. Two different designs. You cannot run an AK like an AR, or vice versa. The manual of arms is completely different. :Thirdly, accuracy. The 7.62 AK is the LEAST accurate of all AK rifles, due to the cartridge itself, not the weapon. While no AK can shoot like an AR in a similar configuration, 5.45mm and 5.56mm AKs can shoot just as well as a 5.56 AR with iron sights. The difference isn't that great until you start mounting optics; and the AR comes out on top at that point. SmokeSound off! 21:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) My question is always - how accurate is accurate enough?! People claim, rightly so, that the AR15 platform is more accurate than the AK47, which is true, but if you need moa or sub-moa accuracy, is the M16 the best choice? There are degrees of accuracy, and then there are practical requirements. The AK47 and 7.62x39 cartridge will do the job maybe 80% of the time. Then, for the other 20%, an AR15 platform or M24 might be the better choice. In my limited experience, the shooter has as much to do with accuracy as the gun they're shooting. As for reliability, well user neglect can defeat the best designed gun. Lack of maintenance or improper maintenance can defeat the best man-made machine. Idiot-proof only works just so far...Gbeecher 23:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :If you need MOA or sub-MOA accuracy, a bolt gun or an accurized semi-auto (generally found in an AR-15 platform with an accurized barrel; though there are other semi-autos that have been modified to fit the bill as well) would be the way to go. The average rack-grade service rifle will not shoot that precisely, M16 or not. Furthermore, in a run-and-gun situation, the shooter's ability to put rounds on target (moving or otherwise) far outweighs the mechanical precision of the weapon. The shooter could have a 0 MOA death ray but if he can't hit the broad side of a barn at point-blank range, what good is it? SmokeSound off! 19:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC)